1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile lamp assembly of a fixed focus type having a socket whose flange is integrally formed therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automobile lamp assembly has been constructed as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5. Namely, a flange 11A integrally formed with a socket 11 is locally cut and folded down toward a socket cap 12 side to form tongues 13 which are spot welded on the the socket cap 12, thereby forming an integral assembly of the socket cap 12 and the socket 11. A lamp 14 is mounted on the socket cap 12 for electrical connection to terminals 11C through the interior of a socket main body 11B.
With the structure of the lamp assembly as above, however, the size of the tongue 13 is limited since it is made of the material forming the flange 13. Therefore, this structure is not satisfactory for a lamp assembly having a small size flange. Further, it is common that the flange 11A is made relatively thick so as to ensure mechanical strength thereof. Thus, there arises a problem that a thick tongue is not suitable for welding.